Creatures of the Moon
by Chaotic lil Azn gurl
Summary: When Kagome and her little brother left their old home and moved into their new home in a small town called Maple Falls, she thought it was the best place to start over. She expected highschool drama, jealousy issues, fan girls. What she didn't expect were the werewolves *Rated M for Cursing* AU
1. Prologue Chapter

_Chaotic: The idea has been running through my head these past few days. It's my first serious story, so critiques are welcomed. This isn't that Twilight or Ninja universe. If you're here for that, then go away._

_I also changed around a few chapters._

**This is Pure AU**

_Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim all rights to Inuyasha and Naruto. All characters (except a few OC's) belong to their creative owners._

* * *

**Creatures of the Moon**

**Prologue Chapter**

In a clearing far away from the small town, two pack of wolves stood at each side of the clearing. Fur standing, muscles bunched and hackles raised; group ready to attack.

"_Where's your alpha?"_ Inuyasha snarled they were all in their wolf form; his fur on the back of his neck raised upwards, his golden gaze searching through the pack to find and take down their leader.

"_Where's yours, half-breed.?" _A reddish brown wolf growled back, Kiba, Inuyasha noted.

"_It's fated that you're going down."_ A brown wolf growled eyes were silver, Neji.

"_You wish flea-bag."_ A black wolf growled back, sky blue eyes glaring at the other pack, his rival-slash-best-friend, Kouga.

Without warning, each side rushed at each other, jaws open, fangs sharp and the taste of blood filled the air. Growls, snarls, whimpers and yelps ranged throughout the clearing as males and bitches went at each other. The silver wolf and the reddish-brown wolf lunged at each other's throat.

The silver wolf snapped at the reddish-wolf's foreleg but he danced back, leaving the former wolf to snap at air. He growled at frustration when he kept snapping at air and then used his body mass to knock the other wolf down at his side, his fangs screaming for blood.

The two packs continued their fight under the moonlight with it pooling around them.

XXXXX

When Kiba separated from his pack, Inuyasha gave chase. He wanted revenge when Kiba called him a half-breed and his blood was screaming for his. They had moved away from the others, their fur glinted under the moonlight. Their huge form sprinted gracefully, their paws not once making a single sound as they weaved through the forest.

When Kiba suddenly disappeared from his nose and sight, Inuyasha dug his claws into the ground to slow himself down. His ears were alert, listening to the silent forest as his nose quivered for his hunt's scent.

Suddenly out of the blue, Kiba pounced on his back and Inuyasha instinctively buckled, trying to throw off the other wolf from his back. But Kiba held on tightly, his teeth tearing into the silver-wolf's fur and piercing the hide.

Inuyasha gave a half growl and half whimper when he smelt his blood in the air and renewed his efforts to throw off the reddish-brown wolf. He then tried to do something he hasn't done before, he struggled to get on his hind legs and when he was at full height, his golden eyes flashed and he forced his body to slam backwards onto the ground.

Luckily his back was cushioned when the other wolf had taken the blow and once Inuyasha felt Kiba's teeth loosened on his fur, he pounced. It was all Inuyasha needed and he took that second of weakness and attacked Kiba.

He clamped down on the soft, tender flesh of Kiba's belly, and tore into his insides.

"_You're dead flea bag."_ Inuyasha growled around his muzzle as it held onto the flailing wolf.

Kiba struggled, his claws tried to tear at Inuyasha's face, aiming for his eyes but when that didn't work, he tried to wiggle away. Kiba felt him bite down harder and he knew that he was going to die at the rate they were going.

His high-pitched whimper and growl filled the air and it soon turned into a scream. Inuyasha knew all he had to do was dig his teeth more into the fleshy-wound and Kiba would be no more. His claws dug into Kiba's flesh to hold him in place as Kiba's scared eyes watched in horror. As Inuyasha's head was about to come into contact with him stomach, he was soon knocked away by another wolf.

Inuyasha was about to bite into the heavily bleeding stomach when something barreled into his side, catching him in surprised. He rolled onto his feet and almost faltered at the sight of another wolf.

Its fur shined under the moonlight as its eerily reddish eyes glowed with such ferocity that Inuyasha almost took a step back. _"Finally decided to show your ugly mug?" _Inuyasha growled his muzzled dripped with Kiba's blood.

His reply was only a growl and then the two were onto each other. They pounced, snapped, growled and tried to tear into each other's hide. Claws and fangs shined under the moonlight as Inuyasha and the mysterious wolf tried to take the other down. Kiba tried to get into the action with his bleeding stomach but with a growl from his alpha, he retreated, limping away and then disappearing into the forest, back towards their den.

Even though Inuyasha was the broader and second strongest wolf in his pack, he was no match for the agile and fastest wolf. Inuyasha's claw reached up to swipe at the black wolf when all of the sudden, he felt immense pain flare up. When the sound of 'Crack' reached his ears, he howled in agony.

He was once again barreled into but this time, his golden gazed watched in horror as the other wolf moved as fast as lightening towards his throat: the kill.

Inuyasha renewed his efforts to throw off the agile wolf, but he was helpless. He clawed, kicked and tried to roll onto the other wolf, but when it wouldn't work, his body tensed up, waiting for sharp teeth to tear into his throat as his erratic heart thudded against his chest.

His golden eyes snapped open when he felt wind brushed against his fur and watched as another silver-wolf barreled into his attacker. Inuyasha felt relief when he saw his brother come to his rescue. He limped towards his brother's side and butted heads with him. His brother spared him no glance and he too also commanded him to go back towards their den and see their healer.

When Inuyasha disappeared from the sight, the two alphas rushed at each other. They each reared back onto their hind-legs as their claws and jaws aimed for each other. Thundering growls and snarls pierced the dead and quiet night, telling the forest animals to keep away.

The black agile and fastest wolf slightly stumbled backwards on his hind leg when the silver wolf head-butted him. It was all that it needed when the silver wolf pinned the black wolf to the ground, his claws digging into the throat. But he didn't go for the kill.

They both knew that they didn't plan on an ambush and both knew that it was their alpha's in-command that started it. The silver wolf slowly unpinned the black wolf and its head jerked to where Kiba had disappeared to. His nose flaring as he watched the black wolf narrow its eyes at him and backed away, following his packs disappearing act.

The powerfully-built silver wolf pointed its nose to the sky and howled. Its voice; deep and strong as it resonance through the forest.

The fighting in the clearing stopped and ears dropped in guilt. Each pack separated from each other but without trading last insults. As the last wolf left, the clearing once again became void of any life form. The moon gazed sadly upon split blood.

XXXXX

Inuyasha, in his human form, sat on his pile of fur as his brother, Sesshoumaru, came into their den, his powerful-built commanding respect and fear and growled at him.

Inuyasha scoffed and crossed his arms, careful of his broken wrist. "Like we're going let them go running around our territory."

Sesshoumaru snapped his powerful jaws at him and Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Please, that shit face, Kiba, asked for it when he marked in our territory."

When Inuyasha's golden eyes moved back onto his brother, instead of a wolf, he was greeted with another male, which towered over him. His loose sweat pants hung low on his hips as his unbound hair flowed against his each and every movement. The bitches in the pack panted at the sight and Inuyasha rolled his eyes. It wasn't even heat season and they still wanted to serve their alpha.

"That does not give you the right to issue a war." Sesshoumaru replied, his baritone voice echoed throughout the cave. His cold golden eyes met each and every wolf in the eye and they all laid low and bared their stomachs and throats at him, submitting to their alpha.

Inuyasha defiantly stuck a pinky in his ear and began to dig around it. His minor scratches with his scuffle with Kiba earlier had already healed. It came with the perks of being a werewolf.


	2. Chapter One

I changed a few chapters around.

**This is Pure AU**

_Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim all rights to Inuyasha and Naruto. All characters (except a few OC's) belong to their creative owners._

* * *

**Creatures of the Moon**

**Chapter One**

Kagome tapped her fingers against the steering wheel of her old 2008 Rav4 that her parents had given her for her birthday; before they were killed in a crash accident. She glanced over at her little brother, Souta, who was sleeping in the passenger seat. They had to move to a new state and new city because of the bills and for a new beginning. She found a nice small two-story house, who a nice old woman would sell for cheap, due to Kagome's circumstances.

But it was north, two states up. Kagome and her family lived in Walnut, Los Angeles. Kagome hummed with the song that was playing low from the radio. Glancing at the time, she looked at her rear and sides mirror for any incoming traffic, seeing none; she quickly pushed a few buttons on her GPS system to locate a hotel for the night.

Their parents had worked for a big company in downtown Los Angeles, where they met and fell in love, so they were somewhat rich. Kagome was told that their mother was the secretary of some big-shot while their father was also up there in the corporate ladder. He never did tell his kids what kind of job he did but they knew enough that it was high paying.

She paid the mover's to transport their items a day before they had left, hopping that it'll arrive before they did.

XXXXX

"Hey, wake up squirt." Kagome called out to Souta. They had arrived at a hotel in a city Kagome had just driven into. The price was cheap for a two bed room.

"Wha… Are we there already?" Souta asked, yawning.

"Not yet. We'll be there at tomorrow's night if we leave early." She replied, grabbing her grey Moni Moni bag that her parents had brought for her.

Grabbing the key from the counter after paying for the night, she threw her arm over her little brother's shoulder and half-dragged him towards their room. Opening the door with the key, she half-heartedly pushed him through the door to get him moving and picked the unclaimed bed when he plopped face down against the one nearest to the door.

They had showered before they left their house and had eaten dinner while driving. Even though she had estimated that her drive would have taken her about three days, she was making good progress. Taking the map out of her bag, she spread it over the table and calculated the time and distance.

She estimated that they would arrive sometime around evening and replaced everything in her bag, making sure to be quiet. She then fell into the unoccupied bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

XXXXX

The curtain was suddenly pulled back, making Kagome scrunched up her face. She then buried it into the pillow under her head when it didn't go away.

"Come on, Kags. Get up!" Her little brat of a brother told her, jumping on the bed.

She let him continue his jumping when she suddenly grabbed his legs, making him fall besides her. She then wrapped her arms and legs around him in a monkey hold and gave him a half-sleep kiss on his forehead.

"Oh ew!" he shouted in horror. "Let go, let go!"

She continued her monkey hold, her lips not leaving his forehead. She half gave a snore and smacked her lips together, like she was going to drool.

Souta's eyes grew wider and rounder when he heard the noise. "Okay, okay!" he whined. "I'm sorry for waking you up, your highness." He weaseled in the last part, hoping that she wouldn't drool on him.

Kagome took a while longer to think about the pros and cons of releasing him and finally gave in when she felt that she had tortured him enough. "Go get me breakfast, slave." She mumbled into the pillow.

"I got it, your royal haughtiness." Was her little brother's reply.

Kagome snorted into the pillow and rolled her eyes behind her eyelid. She continued to lay there and Souta took a peek to see if she was out if not, his hand reaching for her serving of McDonald's hash brown.

"Don't think about it."

His hand retreated faster than a bullet and he sat in his seat, with an innocent look on his face when Kagome got up and stretched. He sniggered at her bed hair and gave a quiet 'eep' when she opened her one eye.

"You better not touch my coffee or hash brown when I get back." Was all she said before she went into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth.

XXXXX

Biting into the still warm hash brown, Kagome once again got out the map and reviewed the distance. Souta distantly heard the rustle of paper and looked away from the TV he was watching to see his sister looking over the map. Getting off the bed, he made his way towards her, his orange juice almost depleted.

"How much longer till we reach our new home?"

"If there's no traffic we should be there about tonight or close to midnight."

The siblings finished their breakfast and got into the car. Souta quickly got out his PSVita while Kagome turned on the radio and made sure the GPS had their destination ready. She made herself comfortable for the long drive ahead.


	3. Chapter Two

This is Pure AU

_Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim all rights to Inuyasha and Naruto. All characters (except a few OC's) belong to their creative owners._

* * *

**Creatures of the Moon**

**Chapter Two**

They had arrived at the little town called Maple Falls just a little before midnight. The town was small and peaceful; every residence sleeping or out for a late drink. A small inn was opened for business when Kagome parked the car in its lot. After paying for a room, she and her brother tucked into the blankets to rest for the unpacking and moving their things into their new home.

XXXXX

Kagome glanced at the building then at the address she had written onto a paper. When the old woman sold it for cheap, she had either imagined that it would look like it was falling apart or haunted or something. Instead the house that stood in front of the two siblings was a simple plain white house that stood out with all the trees in the backyard. The window's had a simple navy blue border with white shutters. The front door had the same design as the windows and it was placed in the middle; from the outside they could tell that a kitchen was on the left while a living room was on the right.

They didn't get the chance to see the inside when the movers suddenly showed up and parked behind her car.

"Cute house, miss." One of the movers commented as he handed her a clipboard to sign.

"Thanks." She replied and handed Souta the keys and a colorful packet of stick-it-notes to let the movers know where to put the furniture after Souta went to past them.

"So just place the items in the correct colors of the room and that'll be all." She told them. She could tell that they were thankful for the easy instructions instead of hauling everything up and down the stairs.

"What about the unmarked boxes, miss?" another mover asked, as he held a box up.

"Just place it in the living room please." She replied, softly, her eyes on the box until it disappeared into the room.

"Souta!" She suddenly shouted, startling the movers. "Come out and help with the moving!"

She heard his feet thunder down the stairs from his excitement. "I found my room and you can't have it!"

"Is it the master bedroom?" She asked, as she gave him a box for him to carry.

"Nope. It faces the forest, mine faces the front." He replied as she took another box and had he led the way inside their new house. She was a bit confused why he would rather have the room that faced the front instead of one of the rooms that faced towards the forest.

They made their way upstairs with Souta guiding them; when they reached the second floor, she was met with a hallway with two doors on each side. All the doors were opened and when she followed Souta into his room, she rolled her eyes. Of course he would pick the spookiest and dimmest room in the house. Her nose scrunched up at the spider webs and dust that decorated the room. She placed the box on the middle of the room and went back out towards the hallway.

She took the time to find the master bedroom and took a step inside. The walls were made of dark wood and were large enough to fit a queen size bed along with frames. Window's graced the room and gave her a view of the forest in the backyard. It had a small walk in wardrobe and to the next of it was the bathroom; in it had a shower stall made of black marble and a separate tub to bathe in. A large mirror was held in front of the single counter with a sink that was dipped low.

She was brought out of observing her room when her brother's footstep once again thundered down the stairs and she gave a last glance over before she went back to helping the movers.

XXXXX

"Do you need help?" A voice suddenly appeared out of nowhere and she half-shrieked, dropping the box in surprised. "Woah there!" A pair of tanned hands caught the box before it could collide with the ground. It was then held secured in the same tanned arms that Kagome slightly admired before his voice brought her to look at his face. "Sorry about scaring you there." His hand went back to scratch his head as he balanced the box in one hand. "I'm Naruto, your neighbor down the road."

Kagome took in the male that suddenly appeared out of thin air; his yellow locks were all over the place and baby blue eyes smiled down at her; he wore a black wife beater and shredded blue jeans. He stood about five-foot-ten, towering over her small five-foot-two frame. She gave him a polite smile and went to take back the box but he held it above his head. She frowned at him and began jumping to take back the box. "Is this how the people here treat the new comers?" she asked.

Naruto just gave her a big smile and was about to take a step towards the house when he heard another voice shout at him.

"Hey!"

The two turned to see Souta coming towards them, his face in a frown and arms crossed. Even though he was younger than Kagome, he stood as tall as he could and faced the male that was picking on his sister. "Give her back the box."

"Souta, it's okay," Kagome soothed his anger. "This is Naruto. He was just asking if we needed help with the heavy stuff."

Brown eyes stared at the tanned male and rolled his eyes. "Fine, he could carry the bed and the sofa to their proper place." Souta said as he grabbed another box and carried it into the room.

"You never did tell me your name." Naruto tried to weasel out of her carrying one of the last boxes inside.

Kagome upturned her nose at him and placed the last box down in the living room. "And I won't tell you after the little stunt you pulled."

Naruto pouted and watched her pay the movers and gave a large tip. He smiled when she refused to take back the large tip and told the movers that they deserved it. His blue eyes followed her into the house and heard her call for her brother.

"Hey, squirt!"

"What!"

"We need to go to the hardware store to pick up the paint."

"Okay!"

Kagome turned to look back at their neighbor and saw him standing there under the sun. His hands were in his pocket and his hopeful look was silently asking her if he could come along too. She rolled her eyes and gestured him to get in the back. He whooped and climbed into the back of her Rav4. While they wait for Souta to climb into the passenger seat, Kagome started up the GPS and tried to find the nearest hardware store when Naruto piped up.

"The nearest Home Depot is about a few miles away. I can direct you towards there." He said helpfully.

She gave him a thankful smile and drove off once Souta buckled in.

"So, where are you guys from?" Naruto asked, staring out the window.

"California." Kagome replied.

"Cool. How is it?"

"Sunny."

Naruto gave her a blank stare and turned to Souta who gave a shrug. "She's like that when driving. She doesn't want us to end up like our parents."

Naruto didn't have to ask and he remained quiet only speaking when giving directions.

XXXXX

They all exited the vehicle when she parked it in a slot. Souta went to fetch for a cart as Kagome pushed a button to lock the doors. Once inside the hardware store, Naruto guided them towards the paint area and Kagome quickly went to pick out the colors for the kitchen and living room walls. Souta picked out the shades of black and light blue for his room.

The boys wandered through the store while Kagome carefully picked out the colors. It wasn't before long when they bumped into a friend of Naruto's. He immediately picked up the spiked pineapple head of one of the laziest person he has ever known. He was walking with a blonde haired girl who had her hair up in a high pony-tail.

"Oi, Shikamaru! Ino!" He called out to them and ran with Souta following him.

The pair turned at his shout and they were surprised to see him with a boy younger than them.

"Naruto." Shikamaru nodded at him.

"Hey, Naruto." Ino greeted back. "Who's this?" she asked.

"Hey guys. This is Souta. He and his sister just moved in down my road and I helped them move in their new home." Naruto introduced him. "Souta, this is Shikamaru and Ino." He each gestured to the individual and they gave Souta a wave or a nod.

"What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Helping his dad pick out the wood since it was destroyed by the partying last night." Ino replied, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "I'm here to make sure he wouldn't randomly pick out a wood piece that didn't match the walls."

Souta watched the friends talk it out before he got bored and wandered off into the huge store.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes upward and his hands itched towards his back pocket for a pack of cigs. Ino immediately caught onto his hand movement and frowned at him, hands on her hips. He grumbled and stuffed his hands into his front pockets.

"I'm pretty sure his sister wouldn't mind the help." Naruto suddenly said. "Right, Souta?" He turned to face him but was met with air. "Where'd he go?"

The two obviously saw the boy wandered off and sweat-dropped when Naruto spun in a circle to see if he would suddenly appear.

"Great going, idiot." Ino told him, smirking. "You lost the little brother."

Naruto frowned and crossed his hands. "I bet you I can find him faster than you can." He challenged her.

Shikamaru in-held a groan when the two blonds went off. He simply went to the paint section to find the boy's sister.

XXXXX

Souta found himself at the curtain area. His artistically eye took in the drapes and imagined it with his room. He was suddenly brought out of his thought process when the two blondes suddenly appeared out of thin air.

"Ha! I beat you!" Ino proudly said as she gave Naruto a triumphed look.

"As if, I beat you and you know it." He replied back then turned to look at the boy, knowing that dismissing Ino would piss her off. "Don't disappear like that."

Souta simply shrugged and held up two drapes in his hand, his eyes criticizing each design for his room. When he was done, he went to find a drape for his sister's room. The two blonds bickered back and forth in the background.

XXXXX

Kagome went to go pick out the colors she choose and frowned when the color of paint bucket was placed high above her head. Standing on her tip toes, she stretched as far as she could reached, her fingertip barely brushed against the bottom of the can. She was startled when a pale hand appeared out of nowhere from behind her and easily reached for the can. She could tell that the body heating up her back was lean and tall, turning she was faced with a broad chest that was covered with a dark green shirt. Looking up, her eyes took in the strong jaw structure and pointed nose. Dark eyes were half-lidded and his hair was pulled back into a high pony-tail, making it stick up.

"Here." The can of paint was suddenly in her hands as he went to get the rest of the paint that was beyond her reach. He saw the colors she chose when he was reaching for that pail of paint.

Kagome was thankful when the stranger helped her reach for the cans that were placed high above her. When she looked for the last color she needed, she gave it a frown. It was high above her and when she looked to see if the stranger was still there; she gave a quiet sigh when he disappeared. "I didn't even thank him." She mumbled.

She placed a foot on one of the shelves and held onto a ledge. Placing her other foot on the shelf higher than her other foot, she pushed herself upwards and grabbed the can. She smiled when it was in her hands and was about to lower herself when she felt her hand, which was grabbing onto the ledge, began to slip. She gave a cry when she felt herself begin to fall backwards and closed her eyes, bracing herself for the impact.

Instead of the hard, cold floor, a pair of arms circled her waist, stopping her descent. She opened her eyes and stared up into the familiar eyes of the stranger who had helped her before. "How…?"

"Troublesome woman." He mumbled and set her on her feet. "I was gone for a second and you decided to grab the last can." He frowned at her and crossed his arms at her innocent look. "Here." He repeated handing her the can she went to get.

"Thanks." She meekly replied, feeling like a child being caught by her parents when she did something she wasn't supposed to do.

"Hey, sis!" Souta shouted at her, in his hand held a bundle of fabric while Naruto carried three over his shoulder.

She gave a wave back and was suddenly curious when she saw Naruto along with a beautiful blonde woman at his side.

"This here is the lovely Ino." Naruto introduced. "And that lazy guy next to you is Shikamaru."

"Naruto said that they'll help with the painting." Souta chirped.

"Oh, that's nice of them." Kagome replied, with a hopeful smile on her face.

She looked so optimistic at them that the duo couldn't refuse.

XXXXX

After paying for the drapes and cans of paint, Kagome, Naruto and Souta climbed into her vehicle while Shikamaru and Ino followed hers. When they arrived, they began to cover the floors, door and window boarders with tape. After a few minutes of painting the walls, Naruto had somehow gotten everyone in a paint war.


	4. Chapter Three

_For those who were confused about the chapters, I changed them around._

**This is Pure AU**

_Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim all rights to Inuyasha and Naruto. All characters (except a few OC's) belong to their creative owners._

* * *

**Creatures of the Moon  
Chapter Four**

After the paint war incident and Kagome scolding Naruto; they continued to paint the rooms well into the evening. She paid for pizza when it arrived, despite their protests and Naruto's constant whining for ramen.

"So, what school are you going to?"

"I'll be going Kingston High while Souta goes to Princeton middle school." Kagome replied, nibbling on a string of cheese. "The people who named the schools weren't creative, huh?" she commented out loud.

Ino snorted unladylike and swallowed her chewed food and was about to say something when Naruto interrupted her.

"We go there too." Naruto said, stealing Shikamaru's pepperoni's who was too lazy to defend them. "When will you be attending?"

"On Wednesday." Kagome replied. "That means I have four days to fix the roof, call people to fix the plumbing and then get the stove to work."

"Cool, then we can introduce you to our friends." Ino chirped.

"That'll be nice." Kagome replied with a smile.

"And we can introduce Souta to Naruto's worshippers." Ino teased stealing his chicken leg.

"Hey!" Naruto cried out in horror and thus the two blondes began to fight over it. Kagome smiled at their antics and looked at Shikamaru. She then faltered at his intense stare and tilted her head sideways, silently asking 'What?' He tilted his head towards the porch and got up. She quickly followed.

When she arrived on the porch, she saw Shikamaru sitting on the steps of her house. Sitting down beside him, she gave his profile another look. His head was placed on top of his laced hands as he stared out into the night fog. "What's up?"

He blinked slowly at her when he turned his head. "Just thought you would want to get away from the two bickering blondes."

She gave him a soft smile and enjoyed the silence. "Oh, I never did thank you for helping."

Shikamaru's shoulder half-rose as he nodded at thanks.

When it became late into the night, she bided their new friends a good night when she forgot something.

"Naruto!" her voice ranged out towards the blonde-tanned male.

He turned around and waved both of his hands in a farewell.

"My name's Kagome!" she shouted.

He faltered when she suddenly shouted her name at him. His waving became nothing more than a blur in his excitement.

She responded with a wave and a giggle when he whooped down the road, towards his home, waking a few neighbors.

XXXXX

A knock sounded at the door in the late afternoon when Kagome was installing her drapes in the livingroom. She climbed off the chair she was standing and heard her brother answer the door.

"Yeah?" she heard him say.

Kagome rolled her eyes at his answer to the door and made her way towards the entrance. When she was behind him; her hand whipped out and smacked him in the back of his head.

"Ow!" he hollered and held his head, glaring up at his sister. "What was that for?"

"That was for the rude greeting towards our guest." Kagome glared back and crossed her arms, using her height advantage to stare down at her brother.

"I'll get you back." He muttered, pouting as he went back towards his room.

When her brother disappeared upstairs, she turned back towards their guest and froze. In front of her stood a male who towered over her; wild black locks were tied up in a high pony-tail and luscious dark purple orbs with just a hint of gold around the edges stared down at his clipboard. His shoulders were broad and sturdy and the way he held himself screamed arrogance and confidence.

"Hi." She quickly gained her wits in front of the hot man.

"Hey." His gruff voice almost made her melt to a puddle of goo. "I received a call this morning that you needed to fix your plumbing, the roof and to get the stove working again?" he asked, flipping through the pages.

"That's right."

When his violet eyes met hers, she once again froze. _'What's with these males in this town with piercing stares?'_

He grunted and invited himself into her house. She huffed at his rudeness and placed her hands on her hips.

"Hey!" she followed him and stopped him in his tracks when she tugged on his lock of hair.

Inuyasha blinked in shock, which quickly turned to anger. He turned around and was about to yell at her when she began poking him in his chest.

"Who do you think you are?" Kagome shouted at him, each poke harder than the one before. "What makes you think you can come into my house like you own this place?"

He quickly grabbed her finger and held it in his grip. "I'm here to fix your problems, stupid girl." He snapped back.

Kagome dropped her jaw in shock. How dare this man talk to her like that? "And I'm the one who hires your ass and I can get you fired!"

"Do it! There's not another person within miles who can get here fast enough to fix whatever problems you have." He snapped back.

"Why you!" Kagome lunged at him when her target was suddenly blocked by a chest of purple.

"Whoa there, as much as I would appreciate beautiful women throwing themselves at me, I believe someone called for some fixing?" A gentle voice reached her ears and she looked up to meet another male. His eyes were also violet and his hair tied in a rat's tail. He was also tall and sturdy like his friend but wasn't broad like him.

Kagome glared at the long haired male when he snorted at the word 'beautiful'.

"I'm Miroku and this charming fellow here is Inuyasha. That's Shippou with the truck." He pointed over his shoulder and Kagome followed his hand to see another male, this time with burgundy hair tied up high on his head.

"I'm Kagome." She introduced after she calmed down. "How about I show you what needs fixing?"

She turned around and went towards the kitchen. "The stove here doesn't seem to work. It won't heat up even though I pulled it away from the wall to see if everything is connected or not." She frowned at it while Miroku grabbed the clipboard from Inuyasha's hand when he began to doodle offending images of her being squished by a rock. She watched Miroku write some notes down while Inuyasha pulled the stove away from the wall easily. While it took her almost ten minutes to pull it from the wall while all he took was a few seconds. _'Damn men and their power to do everything._'

When the men deemed that they knew what to fix, she continued on. "Next is obviously the plumbing. There's no hot water and whenever we flush the toilet, it becomes overfilled and would slowly descend downwards. We thought that something might have been stuck inside, so we got the plunger and had no luck with that." Kagome once again watched as Miroku took notes as Inuyasha flushed the toilet for testing causing all of them to run out as it overflowed; leaking sewer water into the bathroom.

Kagome threw him a look that clearly stated that he; and _only him_ she stressed, has to clean her bathroom since he's the one who caused it to smell.

"Keh."

"And the last thing is the roof. I have no experience with fixing roofs and I don't want to wake up to water dripping down on my face when it rains like some bad horror movie where I'm being tortured."

When Kagome's back was turned, Miroku raised the clipboard and whacked Inuyasha's head when he muttered something darkly about Kagome and tortured.

"Ohh, that's my job." Shippou chirped as he pointed at himself.

She gave him a smile and looked back at Miroku, giving Inuyasha a weird look as he rubbed his head while glaring at Miroku. "I think that's about it."

XXXXX

After rearranging her bed and her furniture in her room for the final time, she began to wander downstairs towards the kitchen. When she was almost at the doorway, a loud 'Boom' like noise rocket through the house followed by a huge cloud of dust, rattling the window's glass and her picture frames. What came after made her sides ache.

Inuyasha appeared covered from head to toe in black dust. When he took off his safety goggles, she clutched her stomach as she burst into giggles. He looked like a panda with its colors reversed. His lips were set in a heavy frown and his darker eyebrows narrowed at her laughter.

Miroku, Souta, and Shippou all came to see what made the loud noise when her laughter filled the house. When they rounded the corner, they too burst into laughter at the image of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha barely brushed past her, purposely getting dust everywhere, but Kagome didn't care. She had planned to clean the house, besides the bathroom, after she got everything fixed.

XXXXX

Later, Kagome was found up on the roof with Shippou as they worked together to get it fixed.

"So I heard you'll be going to Kingston High." He suddenly said.

"Wow, news travel fast." Kagome commented.

"Not really." He replied, giving her a lopsided smile.

"Inuyasha, Miroku and I also go there, along with our friends. We can introduce you to them." He gave her a friendly smile.

She answered back with a friendly smile and went back to hammering the roof, unknowingly causing Inuyasha to sneeze uncontrollably.

XXXXX

Later that evening, Kagome heated some left over pizzas and shared it with her new friends. When Inuyasha complained about not having ramen, she giggled into her meal.

"What?" he snapped.

"You just remind me of Naruto." She replied, a smile in her eyes. "Do you two know each other?"

She watched them exchanged glances and worried her lip, thinking she said something wrong. "We know _of_ them."

"Oh. He also likes ramen."

"We know." Miroku answered this time.

"The town hosts a small little competition to see which two can eat ramen the fastest." Shippou piped up.

"They can get a bit of competitive." Miroku finished, giving her a wink. "It's futile for them to become friends. They disagree which flavors are the best."

Kagome bid them a farewell when they all retired for the night. They would come back the next day to finish their work.

XXXXX

Later that night, the air was filled with howls ranging from low pitched to high pitched. A pair of blue eyes watched her house from within the woods. When the last light dimmed, the huge mass of fur shifted in the dark and then disappeared altogether.

* * *

A/U: Reviews makes want to update. *Twinkle*


	5. Chapter Four

**This is Pure AU**

_**Disclaimer:** I hereby disclaim all rights to Inuyasha and Naruto. All characters (except a few OC's) belong to their creative owners._

* * *

**Creatures of the Moon**

**Chapter Four**

"Souta! Get your butt down here before I leave you behind!" Kagome shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Souta shouted as he made a mad grab at his bag and realized that it was empty. He stuffed his bag with a notebook and his drawing book, his pencils and pen were jammed into the front pocket of his bag.

"I'm leaving!" he once again heard Kagome's warning and came stumbling down the stairs.

Kagome's grey Moni Moni bag was on her shoulder as she twirled her keys around her finger. "Ready for your first day, brat?"

"_Excited_." He replied, dripping with sarcastic enthusiasm.

"Smart-mouth. Get your butt in the car while I lock up." She said as he threw his bag onto the rear seats and bucked himself in.

Once Kagome made sure all the doors were locked, she got into the driver's seat and started the engine. She first dropped Souta off at his middle school, giving him five-dollars for his lunch and any remaining change for his junk food. Telling him that she would pick him up at four gave him enough time to get all his necessary papers signed and returned to the schools receptionist.

As Kagome made her way towards the school, something in the review mirror caught her attention. A sleek black car speeded behind her and she slowed down to let it pass. When it came closer, she noticed that it was a 2013 BMW M6; its body shined and waxed, the owner taking great care of his car, when it came close to hitting her car, it was maneuvered around her SUV. Its tinted windows gave no indication of whether the owner was a girl or a guy and when it moved in front of her, it disappeared from the corner.

She, too, turned at the corner and was graced with a school. Its parking lot was filled with cars and she wondered if she could find a free space. Students mingled on the campus as they chatted or gossiped over the events of the weekend. She maneuvered her car around the parking lot, trying to find a spot when she spotted a familiar blonde hair male waving his hands at her. When he noticed that he caught her attention, he pointed towards a free spot, next to the familiar black BMW.

Parking her car next to it, she grabbed her bag and papers from the middle arm rest. Jumping out of her SUV, she greeted Naruto who gave her a bone-crushing hug.

"I missed you too?" she gasped out and gathered her breath when he released her.

"How was your weekend?" he asked, his bright smile almost blinding her.

"Good. Got everything fixed and the furniture placed." She replied.

"So… do you need anyone to show you around?" he asked, mischievous eyes hoping to ditched class to show the new girl around.

A snort came from behind her and she turned around. The sight that greeted her made her froze like the first time she met Inuyasha. But this time, the male that stood behind her scared her. Black raven locks graced his face as the back of his hair stuck up, cool black eyes bore down at her from his nose and colorless lips were flat as a line.

"What?" Naruto whined from behind her, snapping her out of her stupor.

"You won't be showing the new kid around, dead-last." The male in front of her kept his eyes connected with hers and a slow, predatory smirk graced his lips; he held up the school's class pass. "Because I will be showing her around."

When that sentenced was said, Kagome felt chill go up and down her spine. Unknowingly, she began to emit fear.

Sasuke's nose flared as he scented her fear and his stance became predatory. He stalked towards her and gave her props when she didn't bolt like the other bitches. When he was in front of her, he leaned down next to her next, inhaling her scent as his mouth began to water; strawberry vanilla with a tingle of cinnamon. _'It seems that there's anger hidden behind the smell of fear.'_

He bared his teeth and was about to mark her neck when she was suddenly pulled away from his grasp. He growled lowly when the familiar scent of wood and wind reached his nose. His eyes met the familiar violet hues of Inuyasha's; the woman was hidden behind his form. When he realized what he was about to do, his eyes slightly widen in horror then quickly composed himself and stood at his full height.

"Give her back." Sasuke commanded.

"I don't think so." Inuyasha replied, unconsciously copying his brother, looking down at his nose towards the other male.

Naruto also growled when he saw Kagome hidden behind the form of Inuyasha and stood shoulder to shoulder to his alpha and best friend. The rest of the pack formed behind them.

"I met her first." Naruto said his happy-go demeanor disappeared.

"Doesn't matter." Miroku said on the other side of Inuyasha, their pack also flanking them.

Kagome quickly stepped between the males and placed a hand on Inuyasha's and the raven head's chest. "How about I show myself around? The school can't be that big, right?"

All eyes landed on her. Sasuke stared down at her for a few seconds before he scoffed. "Suit yourself." He then walked away, his pack and friends following him.

"Come on." Inuyasha's voice reached her ears and he took a hold of her arm.

Kagome immediately frowned at his man-handling of her and yanked her arm back. "I said I'll show myself around." She repeated her arms crossed over her chest.

Inuyasha glared at her, his violet eyes flashed in the sunlight and he growled lowly in his throat; willing her to submit to him. His pack knew the growl and took a step back, but when the girl stood there, un-backing down, he snorted at her. "Whatever." He, along with his friends and pack, left the girl in the middle of the parking lot, and a whole new gossip.

When Kagome entered the school, a group of girls glared at her form at a distance. They fought for the alpha's attention and they didn't like it when a_ human girl_ caught both the packs alpha male and second in commands.

* * *

A/U: Reviews makes want to update. *Twinkle*


	6. Chapter Five

This is Pure AU

_Disclaimer:__ I hereby disclaim all rights to Inuyasha and Naruto. All characters (except a few OC's) belong to their creative owners._

* * *

**Creatures of the Moon**

**Chapter Five**

Kagome had her pride, so when it took ten minutes to find the school's office, she wanted to bang her head against the nearest wall. Pushing the swinging doors, she stepped into the cooled air conditioned room. The receptionist, Shizune she noted from her name tag on her shrit; a short black haired woman with soft brown eyes looked up and smiled at her. "May I help you, hun?"

"Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi." She replied, giving the receptionist her transfer papers.

"Oh yes. Please sit while I go over your transfer and get your class schedule." Shizune took the papers and had them looked over.

Kagome took a seat across the desk and got out her notebook-slash-planner. Opening the pages to her marked page, she wrote down the school's time table while she waited. Her thoughts wandered to today's earlier events; the mysterious boy and Inuyasha.

The mysterious boy scared her with his dark cold eyes but at the same time, he confused her. Even though he frightened her, it felt like he could protect her from all the evils in the world.

She softly snorted and pushed the mysterious boy to the back of her mind. Inuyasha popped up and she frowned, crossing her legs. When she first met Inuyasha, he too made her insides freeze, his gruff personality first pushed her away but when she noticed that he did that to everyone, she knew it was a force of habit. So when she saw past his tough-guy she cracked jokes at him. But this morning had thrown her off.

When Kagome was about to delve deeper into the thought, a voice popped up next to her.

"Hey."

Kagome jumped, her notebook and bag fell onto the floor, along with her.

"Oh shit, sorry."

Kagome gave the person a small smile and picked up her belongings. When her eyes took in the person who scared the bejeebies out of her; she was tall, taller than her at least, with long dark brown hair and bangs that almost covered her brown eyes. Her face, and chin especially, revealed her stubbornness, though the pink eye shadow gave her a sweet-natured look.

"I'm Sango." She held out her hand. "Kagome right?"

Kagome took her hand in hers and gave it a firm shake. "That's right. How did you know?"

Sango took a seat next to her. "Everyone saw what happened in the parking lot, it's all over the school."

Kagome groaned into her hands. "And I thought it would be a nice day." She peeked through her fingers at the girl besides her. "What are they saying?"

"That you're the Sasuke and Inuyasha are fighting over for."

"Sasuke? That's his name?"

"Yep. So how did you get the 'so hot and sexy' Sasuke and Inuyasha fighting over you?" Sango asked.

"Well I met Inuyasha a few days ago when I needed my new house to be fixed and I just met Sasuke today. I actually met his friend, Naruto, when he offered to help move in the furniture."

"Well, just a heads up. Keep your head down and make sure the Queen Bee's don't catch your scent. They've been pinning after hottest males in the school. So when you catch not one but four of them, watch out." Sango gave her a warning, her eyes looking out the window to see if the coast was clear.

"Here you go, hun." Shizune said, as she came back. "Everything is cleared. Welcome to Kingston High."

Kagome quickly got up and met her half way to receive the papers. "Thank you."

"Miss Tajiya, I assume you would show Miss Higurashi around? Mr. Uchiha was supposed to show her around but it seems like he bailed." Shizune asked of Sango.

"Well actually, I would rather look around by myself." Kagome interrupted, turning to both ladies. "I get confused when people lead around." She gave a sheepish smile at Shizune, who just gave a confused nod.

"Well if you're lost, you know where the front desk is at." Shizune gave her a smile with a class pass, her class books and waved at their retreating backs.

Sango raised her eyebrow at Kagome who studied the map. "So, the cafeteria is-"

"Oh, I was serious when I said I get confused when people lead me around." Kagome quickly said. "I get turned around in all directions and I won't find anything. I don't know how it started but it's always like that but you can tell me if I passed the hallway or not."

"I see." Sango said and snapped her head up when the warning bell rung. "Well first things first, finding your locker."

Kagome gave her a bright smile when she took half the books and they ventured off on the search for finding Kagome's locker.

"So what made you decide to move to Washington?" Sango asked.

"Well, parents were gone and we decided for a new beginning." Kagome carelessly replied.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. They weren't always home all the time since they both worked for a big shot company back in LA." Kagome replied as she turned her locker combination and stuffed her books inside. "To make up for it, they brought us things; cars, game systems, purses, clothes, etcetera etcetera."

"Plus, with the cost of bills due to the large house we owned and with me not having a job, we knew it was a matter of time before we're left with nothing in the banks. We sold the house and most of the furniture. Kept another car with a family friend and packed our things to move to a small and warm house." Kagome finished as they continued down the hallway.

"Aw, such a sad story that makes me wants to puke." A high pitched voice said.

Both girls turned to look at their right. A long red haired girl, a long haired girl with cool eyes that could pass for Kagome's twin, a girl with purple hair and lastly, a brown haired girl with freckles decorated her face.

"Shit, Karin." Sango muttered as she stood before Kagome. "The Queen Bees."

"So you're the bitch who has our men wrapped around her finger." The purple haired girl asked, looking down at her.

"That's Ami." Sango whispered to her.

Kagome took in her clothing and held in her disgust. Whoever told her purple goes with orange needs to see an eye doctor. Her skirt was up to mid-thigh and she wore silver stilettos.

Ami pushed Sango away from Kagome as the two other girls held her back. Kagome's face was soon gripped by a cold hand, nails digging into her cheek as she stared into cold brown eyes staring down at her. "So you're the rumored girl who looks like me." Kikyou said looking up and down on her clothes. "She looks nothing like me."

Her shoulder was then pushed against the locker as the last two remaining girls forced Sango onto her knees. Kagome's hair was pulled back by Karin, bearing her throat to them. "Know your place bitch, Sasuke is mine." Her head was then smacked forward against the lockers as Koharu turned her around and slapped her cheek. "And Miroku is mine."

"What's going on here?" An unfamiliar voice was heard in the hallway.

"Neji!" one of the girls squealed and they all flanked his side. "We were just helping the new girl get around."

Neji took a good look at the new girl and at Sango. His eyes bored into the four bitches before them, not once believing their lies. "And if I were to mention this to Sasuke?"

The Queen Bees flinched and cowered before him. "Leave." He snapped, watching the girls run away but without giving a glare at the new girl. "I would watch your back if I were you." Neji told them then spun on his feet and left the two on the floor.

XXXXX

"Oh dear!" Shizune got up as the two girls came through the door. "What happened?"

"My locker wouldn't open, so when Sango and I pulled, it banged against my head." Kagome quickly intercepted with a sheepish smile. "And Sango accidentally slapped me when her hand slipped." She quickly added when Shizune's eyes landed on her reddened cheek.

"I see, well wait in the nurses office and I'll go get you a cold pack." Shizune told them and left the room.

"What the hell was that about?" Sango jumped once when the older women left.

"Telling on them won't do me any good." Kagome replied, rubbing her head. "Plus, I'll get them back." Kagome promised.

XXXXX

Sasuke's head was faced forward and tuned out the teacher's rambling. His thoughts were about his actions earlier. Growling under his breath; he was about to mark an unknown person he had never met. He itched to ditch class and run free in the woods, just to get his head together and was about to ask to be excused, when _her_ scent reached his nose.

His pupil dilated and he unconsciously heightened his hearing. He felt his heartbeat match hers; his claws replaced his fingernails and dug into the underside of the table. When she stopped just outside the door, he wanted to slam open the door and take her in front of all the witnesses and howled to the world that he had found his—

He snapped himself out of his train of thought when he smelled not one, but four familiar scents on her person. His body tightened with anger but calmed himself down. _'Not now. Later._' He told himself, his claws itching for the four bitches' blood.

Inuyasha's head was in his arms as he fell asleep in class. He dreamed of the night when the fight occurred and instead of Sasuke barreling into his side, he dreamed of Kiba; his muzzle dripping with his blood, his organs in his mouth as he chewed them to pieces. His claws dug into his fur as they ripped it off and when he was finish tearing Kiba's organs, his sharp canine teeth aimed for his neck, feeling his slow pulse under his teeth and cherished the feeling of it stopping when his fangs pierced through the fur and into the bloodstream, ripping the veins. He was about to howl to the moon of his kill when a familiar sweet scent reached his nose, waking him from his dream

His violet eyes opened slowly, like he had all the time in the world, when he heard her name. He raised his head to look at her and his eyes immediately zoomed in on the bruising of her forehead and her redden cheek. He heightened his sense of smell to see who would dare hurt her and his throat rumbled.

He ignored the teacher's question about who had brought a dog to the classroom, when the familiar four scents reached his nose. He too, like his rival, would punish the bitches for laying a hand on her.

"Class, we have a new student from all the way from California. Her name is Kagome Higurashi. Let's make her feel welcomed." The teacher told the class.

Kagome's eyes scanned the room and groaned inwardly. Her worst luck; homeroom with Sasuke, Inuyasha, Koharu and Karin.

"There's an empty space behind Karin. Karin, would you please raise your hand?" Mr. Rodriguez asked of her.

Kagome watched as the two girls, who were sitting next to each other, smirked at the other, and raised her hand. Kagome trudged through the students and when she was about to reach her desk, a foot stuck out and tripped her, the whole class laughing at her fall. When she got back up, she rubbed her shin and swung her bag over her shoulder, purposely hitting Karin at the back of her head.

The whole room got silent when that happened and all looked to see the expressions on Inuyasha's and Sasuke's face. Karin's face turned an ugly red as Koharu looked on with horror.

"You stupid bitch!" Karin suddenly shouted, scaring the teacher who had his back towards the students.

Karin made a lunge at her, along with Koharu. Karin tackled her over her chair as both girls fell on the floor. Koharu helped by pinning Kagome down as the teacher try to pry the girls off the new comer. He had no such luck but when Sasuke and Inuyasha pulled the girls off and pushed the new comer behind them, he grew confused.

"Well Miss Wakanashi and Miss Yamamoto, you two earned you a trip to the principal's office. Sasuke and Inuyasha, please switch seats with the two girls, if you will.

When Kagome heard that, she groaned inwardly and laid back down on the cold marble floor. "Now will someone please take Miss Higurashi to the nurse's office please?"

Inuyasha grunted, receiving a glare from Sasuke as he pulled Kagome out of the classroom and away from prying eyes. "First day and you're already on the hated list of those bitches."

"Not my first time." Kagome replied, pointing towards her forehead and slapped cheek.

Inuyasha's nose flared in anger and his eyes flashed. He quickly turned away from Kagome when he felt his fangs grew; screaming for blood and his eyesight improved.

"Hey." Kagome called, placing a hand on his tense form. "I can take care of myself."

Inuyasha felt himself suddenly relaxed at her touch and turned to look at her. "Keh, you did a great job."

"Oh shut up." She replied trying, and unsuccessfully, to push him against the lockers.

XXXXX

Shizune frowned at the sight of Kagome once again, her eyes silently blaming Inuyasha who simply raised an eyebrow. "How did this happen?" she asked, rubbing her temples.

"Ami and Karin jumped her during class." Inuyasha replied.

Shizune nodded her head and once again led Kagome to the nurse's office.

"Man, what a day." Kagome said from the resting bed. "Not lunch yet and I've been jumped twice."

"Welcome to Maple Falls." Was Inuyasha's reply.

"Thanks." Kagome replied, smiling sincerely at him. "That's the first time anyone has welcomed me here."

Inuyasha stared at her weirdly when she thanked him. "…You're weird."

When she laughed at his reply, Inuyasha felt the corner of his lips twitch up.

* * *

A/U: Reviews makes me want to update faster. *Twinkle*


	7. Chapter Six

**This is Pure AU**

_Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim all rights to Inuyasha and Naruto. All characters (except a few OC's) belong to their creative owners._

* * *

**Creatures of the Moon**

**Chapter Six**

When the bell rung, signaling homeroom to be over, Inuyasha had left Kagome after she insisted telling him that she knew her way around the school. He hesitated for a few short seconds and nodded. "When it's lunch, come find me and I'll introduce you to the others."

With Kagome's bright smile at his idea, he left; not without commanding some of his pack to watch her. As she made her way through the throngs of students; each pointing at her and gossiping, either about the morning or during homeroom. As she reached her AP Trigonometry, her eyes landed on the familiar pineapple head.

"Shikamaru." She called out to him and set her bag on the desk besides him.

Shikamaru simply opened his eyes and blinked slowly while turning to the voice that called out to him. "Kagome." He greeted, somehow nodding his head. "What are you doing here?"

"This is my next class; AP Trigonometry." She replied, smiling.

"Mn… okay." He distantly replied as he drifted off to sleep.

Kagome stared at him and began poking his shoulder. She kept poking him until the warning bell rung, signaling students to get to their next class. A shadow moved in the corner of her eye and she looked up to see the familiar pale lavender eyes of Neji. "Oh hey. Thanks for saving me back there." She said, thanking him.

"You're welcome." He replied and continued to stand there. "You're in my seat."

"Oh! I'm sorry." Kagome apologized and grabbed her back and went to stand in front of the class, waiting for the teacher to come and introduced her. While waiting, her eyes roamed over the students and landed on a familiar violet-eyed rat-tail owner who pat the seat next to him. "Miroku! You have AP Trigonometry with me?"

"This is AP Trigonometry?" he asked confused and Kagome faltered. Did she go to the wrong class?

"Nah, just kidding." He told her, amused at her expression.

Kagome glared at him. "You're mean."

"Nope, I'm charming." He countered.

She rolled her eyes and looked around the classroom once again. She froze when dark cold eyes bore into hers and quickly snapped her head forward.

"What?" Miroku asked, sensing her distress.

"N-Nothing." She stuttered and got out her notebook and textbook when the teacher came in.

As the teacher taught them about Pythagorean Identity, Miroku turned his head in a yawn to see what got Kagome spooked. His violet eyes met the cold dark eyes of Sasuke Uchiha and a growl rumbled in his chest telling him to stay away from her. He was responded with three growls and blinked in surprised.

He understood why Sasuke growled back, since it was aimed at him, but why Neji Hyuuga and Shikamaru Nara?

XXXXX

It was the period all students anticipated: lunch. She separated with Miroku to put her books back in her locker when she was bumped into. "Oh, I'm sorry." Quick and steady arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into a solid and warm chest.

"No, I should apologized." A cocky voice replied.

Kagome looked up to see another tanned and tall male with striking sky-blue eyes and hair up in a high pony tail.

"I've never seen you around here before. What's your name?" he asked, throwing her a smirk.

Kagome stared weirdly at the male who held her in his arms and pushed, or tried to push away from his chest. "It's… Jane."

"Well Jane. What a lovely name for my woman." Kouga suddenly declared and she sweat-dropped.

"Say what?" Kagome said angrily. She was no one's woman.

"From now on today, Jane, you're my woman." He once again declared to the quickly forming crowd.

"I am no one's woman!" she shouted at him and stomped her feet on his.

He quickly released her, grabbing his poor injured foot and began to hop on one foot. Kagome took the chance to escape into the laughing crowd and made her way towards the cafeteria. Once she pushed opened the door, the blast of students talking, shouting, laughing, and gossiping reached her ears and she flinched.

Quickly grabbing a tray, she got in the cafeteria line. After she paid for the spicy tuna-roll and water, she turned around, trying to locate Inuyasha. Moving through the crowded room, she once again bumped into a person. "Oh, sorry." She yelled over the voices.

"Kagome!" Naruto's familiar voice shouted right back at her.

"Hey." She replied, smiling.

"Come on, I gotta introduced you to my friends." He said, and gently pushed against her back while leading the way.

"But I promised my other friends—"she tried to tell him over the noise but it seemed he didn't hear. He led her towards a round table and she already picked out the familiar faces of Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke. Unfortunately, she saw the sneering faces of Ami and Karin.

"Hey guys, look who I found." Naruto claimed.

"Kagome!" Ino squealed next to a pink haired girl with amazing green eyes. "Come sit next to me." She said as she pushed against Shikamaru, making room for Kagome.

Kagome gave her a small smile and sat down between the two. "Hey again." She greeted. She felt hands on her shoulder and looked up to see the happy-go-lucky eyes of Naruto.

"You already know Shikamaru and Ino, so I'll skip them. Next to Ino is my childhood best friend, Sakura Haruno and next to her is my girlfriend, Hinata." Naruto said as Hinata gave a small wave.

Kagome took in Hinata's eyes and wondered if she was related to Neji. Her dark purple hair was left loose, making it shimmer with every movement she made.

"Next to Hinata is her cousin, Neji and next to him is Ami." Naruto continued. "I don't like her." He whispered against her ear.

"Me neither." She whispered back and the two shared secretive smiles.

"Next to Ami is Sasuke, who you met earlier this morning, and next to him is Karin." He carried on and gave her shoulder a soft nudge when he said the red-heads name. "Kiba isn't here today cause he got uh… sick." Naruto finished lamely. "So you can sit in his seat."

"Nice to meet you all." Kagome replied, ignoring Ami and Karin, sparing Sasuke a glance who tried his hardest to ignore her.

She was about to open her spicy-tuna roll when a voice called out to her, "Kagome?" She turned around and was met with the green eyes of Shippou.

"Shippou, what's up?" She asked.

"Well, you promised to eat with Inuyasha and us for lunch." He said, warily looking at the table before him.

Kagome turned to give everyone at the table a soft smile. "I did promise."

Ino and Naruto pouted, Ami and Karin shared a high-five while Hinata and Sakura returned her smile. She still refused to look at Sasuke and grabbed her bag, promising them that she'll eat lunch with them tomorrow.

XXXXX

Kagome once again settled down at a table but this time between Shippou and Inuyasha. Shippou threw an arm around her shoulder and was about to introduce everyone when Kouga suddenly called out to her, "My woman!"

Kagome groaned into her hands as Inuyasha growled, Shippou looked on confused while Miroku watched in amusement. Kouga growled back at Inuyasha and then turned to ignore him. He got up and pushed Shippou aside to sit beside her while throwing an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey!" Shippou shouted.

"What, runt?" Kouga asked, turning on him, eyes flashing.

Shippou wisely kept quiet and ducked his head, trying to look small. Kagome immediately saw that and tried to push Kouga's arm off. She had no such luck when Inuyasha pulled her away from the sky-blue eyed male.

"Back off, Kouga." Inuyasha growled, warning him.

"Or what?" He replied. "Gonna call your brother?"

Inuyasha and Kouga didn't have the best relationship. At the first sight of each other, they immediately fought. The pack thought it was the blood of the Alphas while others thought they had met before and something happened.

"Stop it, both of you." Kagome said between the two men.

"Let's all calm down and Shippou will introduce her to the table." Miroku quickly interjected, trying to avoid another ruckus.

Shippou immediately took over. "Next to Inuyasha are Kiki-hoe and what's-her-face is next to Miroku." Sticking his tongue at the two females as they glared daggers at the red-head. "Next to what's-her-face is Bankoutsu with his brother Jakoutsu."

Bankoutsu's hair was in a long dragon's tail and his eyes were grey-blue. His brother's shorter hair was up in a ponytail and his eyes were a dark-green.

"Nice to meet you two." Kagome said, smiling.

Bankoutsu nodded at her while Jakoutsu fluttered his eyes at Inuyasha.

"Guys, this is Kagome."

"Kagome?" Kouga questioned. "I thought her name was Jane."

Kagome chose that moment to bang her head against the table.


End file.
